Arts and Crafts
Arts and Crafts is a Blue's Clues VHS tape featuring two episodes from the first season. * "Adventures in Art" (Season 1, Episode 7) * "What Does Blue Want to Make?" (Season 1, Episode 15) #The Rugrats Movie Teaser Trailer #Paramount Means Family Entertainment VHS Trailer #Nick Jr. VHS Trailer (Song) #Blue's Clues VHS Trailer (Arts and Crafts and Story Time) #Paramount Feature Presentation/FBI Warning #Paramount Home Video Logo #Nick Jr. ID Bumper - Frogs #Face Plays with Blue #"Adventures in Art" #Face Gets His Face Painted #"What Does Blue Want to Make?" #Face Tells Fruit Jokes #Blue's Clues Credits ("What Story Does Blue Want to Play?") (saxophone, featuring background vocals by Todd Kessler, Christopher Cerf, and Justin Burke) #Nick Jr. Bears Logo #Nickelodeon Bone Logo #Paramount Home Video Logo # Face Plays with Blue # Face Gets His Face Painted # Face Tells Fruit Jokes * Created by: '''Traci Paige Johnson, Todd Kessler, Angela C. Santomero * '''Written by: John Morning, Angela C. Santomero * Directed by: Matt Sheridan * Staring: Steve Burns * Executive Producer: Todd Kessler * Producer/Head Writer: Angela C. Santomero * Producer/Designer: Traci Paige Johnson * Supervising Producer: Jennifer Twomey-Perello * Director, Researcher & Development: Alice Wilder * Music & Sound Design: Nick Balaban & Michael Rubin * Coordinating Producer: Penelope Jewkes * Art & Animation Manager: Soo Kyung Kim * Production Manager: '''Amy Starr * '''Scripting and Development Manager: Michael Smith * Video Letters & Voice Overs Produced & Directed by: Susan Motamed for duster films * Reaction Voice Overs Produced & Directed by: Amy Starr, Allison Gilman * Animator Director: Dave Palmer * Animators: Chris Boyce, Robert M. Charde, Michael Dougherty, Olexa Hewryk, Scott Klossner, Dan Nord, Jennifer Oxley, Joe Silver, Luke Warm, Seth Zeichener * Additional Animation: Nancy Keegan * Assistant Art Director: Christian Hali * Digital Designers: Yo-Lynn Hagood, Jane Howell, Adam Osterfeld * Storyboard Artists: Matt Sheridan * Storyboard Revisionist: Dave Levy * Art Production Assistant: Ian Chernichaw * Animation Assistant: Holly Klein * Technical Director: Neilson Torres * Technical Manager & Ultimate Specialist: Rob Partington * Editors: L. Mark Sorre * Assistant Editor/Post Manager: David "The Duke" Burger * Research & Development Analyst: Scott Garner * Assistant Production Coordinator: Matt Parillo * Project Coordinator: Allison Gilman * Research & Production Assistant: Morgan Russo * Art Production Assistant: Yana Vainshtok * Interns: Judd Donnelly, Mary Greenan, Amy Handler, Elizabeth Leone, David Oldenkamp * Studio Crew ** Director of Photography: Skip Roessel ** Assistant Directors: Wendy Harris & Johnathan Shoemaker ** Gaffer: Carter Prue ** Key Grip: John Theisen ** Sound Mixers: Dan Ferat & Betsy Nagler ** Grip PA: Patrick Heffernan ** Video Engineer: Jeff Friedman ** Hair/Make-Up: Jennifer Barnaby ** Stylist: Christopher Del Coro ** Stage Manager: Jeff Feldman ** Computer PA: Justin Burke ** Music & Post Mixer: Peter Robbins ** Runner: David Beatrice * Creative Consultant: Steve Burns * Content Consultants: Dr. Dan Anderson, Amy Donmbro, Dr. Karen Hill Scott * Steve's Friends: Aleisha L. Allen, Kathryn Avery, Nick Balaban, Edward Blech, Jenna Castle, Sabrina Castle, Marshall Claffy, Cecilia Gonzalez, , Penelope Jewkes, Traci Paige Johnson, Todd Kessler, Soo Kyung Kim, Danneille Livecchi, Eric Ludde, Olivia McGill, Susan Motamed, Seth OHickory, Matt Parillo, Timmy Reifsnyder, Beijing Roberts, Stephen Schmidt, Laura Sweitzer * Nickelodeon Casting: Jill Mendelson, Barbara Cavargna * Nickelodeon Production Management: Allison Dexter, Chris Linn * Vice-President, Nick Jr. Production & Development: Brown Johnson * Executive in Charge of Production: Janice Burgess *This and Story Time were both produced by Nick Jr. and Paramount Pictures on June 9, 1998. But even so, Arts and Crafts is considered to be the very first official Blue's Clues home video ever (Story Time is often considered to be the second). *These episodes from this VHS release were also included as a bonus on the DVD releases of Shapes and Colors! and Story Time, and as regulars on Classic Clues and the DVD release of this video. *The credit sequence's music for Story Time, as used from "What Story Does Blue Want to Play?", was reused for the credit sequence of this video. *The Nick Jr. VHS Song trailer promoting home videos for [https://gullahgullahisland.wikia.com/wiki/Gullah_Gullah_Island Gullah Gullah Island], [https://littlebear.wikia.com/wiki/Little_Bear_(TV_series) Little Bear] (also known as Maurice Sendak's Little Bear), and Allegra's Window ''was an edited version of a 1997 song promo that also featured scenes from ''The Busy World of Richard Scarry, Blue's Clues, and [https://rupertthebear.wikia.com/wiki/Rupert_(TV_series) Rupert]. **It will be shown in other Blue's Clues VHS tapes until ABC's and 123's. **Click here to see the trailer. **Click here to see the original promo **Click here to see an alternate version of the original promo *This VHS has three Nick Jr. Face segments, one after the Nick Jr. Frogs ID, one in between episodes 1 and 2 and one after episode 2 and before the credits. *This VHS contains two episodes from the first season, one involving Art and the other involving Making Things. *The closing logos for this VHS were the Nick Jr. Bears logo, Nickelodeon Bone logo and Paramount logo. *62 *June 9, 1998 ArtsCraftsBackCover.jpg|Back cover Blues cluesartes y artesanias (1).jpg|Spanish Release NickJrBlue'sCluesandLittleBearVHSCollection(1997-2001).jpg Category:VHS Category:Merchandise Category:Ideas